La revanche des meurtres
by Carand
Summary: Vivez un épisode traumatisant avec nos amis les NerdZ. (Cette histoire est une histoire vraie, elle est arrivée à l'ami d'un de mes amis...)
1. Partie 1

Bonjour avant de commencer j'aimerais indiquer quelques choses :  
  
-Cette fic à été écrite par accident :S -J'essaie un nouveau style avec pas vraiment d'humour -Le scénario est une idée originale d'Eleclya -Une FanFiction contient le mot FICTION, alors ce que je fais faire ou ce qui arrive aux NerdZ n'est pas nécessairement mon intention dans la réalité.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à eux mêmes et non à Z (Enfin je crois) et si il y a tout racisme, sexism envers eux je n'en suis pas l'auteur et si je le suis veuillez me le signaler SVP car je ne tiens pas à salir la réputation de nos amis les NerdZ. Sur ce bonne lecture.  
  
Bon voici le produit de quelques cours de maths ^^ :  
  
Il était là, gisant sur le sol, je le regardai une dernière fois et quittai. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
Nous sommes un lundi matin du mois de janvier, l'atmosphère est tout simplement précipitée, chose très habituelle en hiver, des hommes d'affaire à l'air empressé, les chauffeurs de chasse-neige nettoyant la neige qui ne cesse de se renouveler, les piétons se faisant éclabousser par les chauffeurs sans scrupules, le train-train quotidien quoi. Pourtant au studio de la revanche règne une atmosphère de joie et de détente. On est loin de se douter qu'il va se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
-Mathieu !  
  
-Oui Joëlle ?  
  
-Tu allais te chercher un café n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
-Heu..eh bien oui pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est parce que moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un, alors je me demandais si tu pourrais pas tser.  
  
-J'ai compris. . .Moi sa me dérange pas puisque j'y y allais. Mais toi tu allais pas faire des photocopies ?  
  
-D'accord. . .D'accord. . .  
  
-Tiens voici les documents. . .  
  
*À noter que le café et la photocopieuse sont aux deux extrêmes dans l'édifice d'Astral.*  
  
[Ils quittèrent chacun de leur côté]  
  
[. . .]  
  
[Pascal et David Lobjoie discutent]  
  
-Hey Pascal.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Avais-tu déjà fait une capsule sur un site web d'horreur ?  
  
-Non. Quoi en as-tu un bon ?  
  
-Oui regarde, www.killmycollegue.com -C'est français ça ?  
  
-Comme son nom l'indique. . .  
  
-Ouais c'est une bonne idée je vais aller y jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
-D'accord tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles.  
  
-Oui. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
[Masbou est sur le divan de coin à Hugues et révise une dernière fois les différents commentaires ou blagues qu'il fera sur le jeu.]  
  
-Alors si je comprend bien on est une souris puis on tue nos amis souris ?  
  
-Oui c'est bien ça.  
  
-Ne souris-ce pas un peu cruel ?(Jeu de mot de mon propre cru je vais me prendre. . .)  
  
-Pat moi je l'enlèverais celle-là.  
  
-Ah oki. . .et est-ce que ce jeu est également offert sur la « Plaishashion » ?  
  
-Parfait Pat, et en passant oui ce jeu est offert sur la « Plaishashion 2 »  
  
[. . .]  
  
Joëlle arrivit avec les photocopies de Mathieu et demanda à Hugues :  
  
-As-tu vu Mathieu ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Eh bien tu lui diras que j'ai mit son café sur son bureau.  
  
-Dakodak  
  
[. . .]  
  
Joëlle vit Philippe après frapper AIBO, alors elle couru vers lui pour lui dre :  
  
-Philippe ! Arrête ! Tu devrais avoir honte !  
  
-Mais c'est juste une gogosse de plastique ?  
  
-Philiiiiiipppppee !!!!  
  
-Okay. . .Okay. . .  
  
[Philippe s'en va]  
  
-Pauvre petit AIBO. . .ahhh.viens voir maman. . .tui. . .tui. . .tui. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
[Le régisseur demande à haute voix dans le studio si il y a quelqu'un qui a vu Mathieu]  
  
Philippe : Non.  
  
Hugues : Non.  
  
Pascal : Non.  
  
David : Non.  
  
Barclay : Non.  
  
Masbou : Non.  
  
Toute l'équipe technique : Non. . .  
  
Joëlle : Je crois qu'il est parti chercher un café mais sa doit bien faire une demie-heure ! Je vais aller voir si il n'y est pas. . .  
  
Régisseur : Fais-vite on tourne dans 10 minutes. . .  
  
Joëlle : D'accord  
  
[. . .]  
  
[Joëlle qui pense]  
  
Voyons j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, ou, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.  
  
[Joëlle arrive à l'espace « Machines distributrices et café ».]  
  
Mathieu ?  
  
[Long slence]  
  
Mathieu-eu-euuuu. . .Vite on enregistre dans 8 minutes.  
  
Allo ?  
  
[Joëlle descend rapidement dans le hall pour savoir si Mathieu à quitté.]  
  
Joëlle : Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il-vous-plaît c'est urgent ?  
  
Réceptionniste : Eh bien que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
Joëlle : Serait-il possible de vérifier si Mathieu Pichette à quitté ?  
  
Réceptionniste : Un instant. . .Il est rentré ce matin mais n'a jamais quitté l'édifice.  
  
Joëlle tout en se dirigeant à pas précipités vers l'ascenseur : Merci mademoiselle !!. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
Régisseur : Vite ! Vite ! On enregistre dans 2 minutes et nous ne savons pas ou sont 2 des chroniqueurs !  
  
Joëlle qui arrive en courant : Je ne trouve Mathieu nul part et la réceptionniste m'a indiqué qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'édifice.  
  
Régisseur : Eh bien voici ce que nous allons faire, nous allons remplacer le reportage de Mathieu aux actualités par une chronique que nous tenions en réserve pour une situation d'urgence telle que celle-ci.  
  
Joëlle : D'accord mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas où est Mathieu.  
  
Régisseur : Eh bien nous verrons cela après car là on tourne dans 20 secondes, tout le monde en place !  
  
[. . .]  
  
Régisseur : EETTTT coupé ! Parfait on fait la deuxième dans 15 minutes. Vous, allez chercher chacun de votre côté dans l'édifice mais n'y mettez pas plus que 10 minutes.  
  
Joëlle : Je vais aller voir au salon de manucure qui se trouve au même étage.  
  
Pascal : Je vais aller voir sur le toit.  
  
Hugues : Moi dans les sous-sol.  
  
Masbou : Moi je reste car je dois réviser mes textes avec l'aide de Barclay, qui les as justements écrits.  
  
Philippe : Moi également je révise ma chronique.  
  
[Ceux qui le pouvaient quittèrent]  
  
Joëlle ayant amené une photo de Mathieu avec elle : Avez-vous vu cette personne ?  
  
Réceptionniste du salon : Non désolé madame.  
  
Joëlle : Ah. . .Merci. . .  
  
Joëlle pensa alors que si elle se dépêchait elle pourrait aller voir à la caféteria si Mathieu n'y était pas.  
  
[. . .]  
  
Pascal : Voyons où sont les escaliers pour aller sur le toit ! Pourtant au dernier étage j'aurais pensé que. . .Ah les voilà ! J'ai du regardé les yeux fermés. . .  
  
Il déboucha alors sur le toit ou reposait un léger gravier. Pascal étant très vertigineux, il ne s'apporcha pas trop des côtés. Il fit une brève inspection afin de trouver Mathieu mais. . .en vain. Il arrivit pour retourner en dedans lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte s'était rebarée derrière lui. Comme de fait il avait oublié son téléphone en studio.  
  
[. . .]  
  
Hugues prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol. Une fois arrivé il vit un long couloir plein de portes, mais pas de Mathieu. Il en ouvrit une au hasard et ne vit que des serveurs et des fils. Dans une autre, une table de conférence. Par-ici une conciergerie. Il parvint à la salle de sécurité où il vit le gardien de sécurité. . .la gorge tranchée ! Dans un élan de « Fuck ! », il vérifia son pouls afin de constater qu'il était effectivement mort et couru de son plus vite pour prendre l'ascenseur qui s'avéra à ne point fonctionner. Il voulut donc emprunter la cage d'escalier mais cette dernière était également verrouillée. Il ne pu point signaler la mort et devit s'asseoir, sans rien faire autre que de ruminer ses pensées et s'interroger sur ce qui se passait. . .  
  
[. . .]  
  
Joëlle qui descendait dans l'ascenseur vu ce dernier arrêter en pleine descente. Elle était prise au piège, et elle n'était pas la seule, coïncidence ?, je ne crois pas, mais la suite c'est pour un autre jour. . .  
  
J'ai besoin de reviews hein !!!! Et constructives.. :D  
  
Merci à l'avance  
  
Carand  
  
P.S. Le scénario est une idée originale d'Eleclya (Faut pas j'oublie de le dire sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. . .) 


	2. Partie 2

Réponses aux reviews  
  
(En ordre d'ancienneté)  
  
Eleclya111 : Je ne peux pas vraiment révéler les détaux de l'histoire mais je peux t'affirmer que Hugues ne mourra pas et tu parle de ton histoire, mais j'aimerais bien la lire un jour cette histoire. ( Aller signer la pétition si ce n'est pas déjà fait !!! C'est pour la survie générale !)  
  
Jspallanzani : Merci ^^ ! Lit ce qui suis pour la suite. :p ;)  
  
JohnWayne : Un peu comme Johnathan merci ^^ et voici cette suite ;)  
  
Note : La prochaine fois j'aimerais avoir PLUS de reviews auxquelles répondre ;)  
  
Bonjour avant de commencer j'aimerais indiquer quelques choses :  
  
-Cette fic à été écrite par accident :S -J'essaie un nouveau style avec pas vraiment d'humour -Le scénario est une idée originale d'Eleclya -Une FanFiction contient le mot FICTION, alors ce que je fais faire ou ce qui arrive aux NerdZ n'est pas nécessairement mon intention dans la réalité.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à eux mêmes et non à Z (Enfin je crois) et si il y a tout racisme, sexism envers eux je n'en suis pas l'auteur et si je le suis veuillez me le signaler SVP car je ne tiens pas à salir la réputation de nos amis les NerdZ. Sur ce bonne lecture.  
  
Bon voici le produit de quelques cours de maths ^^ :  
  
*Le régisseur commençait à s'impatienter car il ne restait que 5 minutes et que personne ni de Hugues, ni de Mathieu et ni de Joëlle n'était de retour.*  
  
Réalisateur : Bon là on a pas le choix merde on peut pas tourner maintenant, ni préparer la prochaine émission. Il faut absolument j'aie voir ce qui se passe.  
  
*Il sorta du studio, marcha un instant, et fut saisi par la gorge.*  
  
*Au studio Masbou et Philippe rangeaient leurs choses afin de se préparer à retourner au bercail.*  
  
Masbou : Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Philippe : Eh bien je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, je crois qu'ils ont perdu les autres, le réalisateur est parti à leur recherche, et puis c'est ça.  
  
Masbou : Ah ! Ah ! Tant pis pour eux ! hihihi. . .moi je m'en vais, devrais- je prendre le chemin éclairé ou la voie sombre par les égouts ?  
  
Philippe : La voie sombre ! La voie sombre !  
  
Masbou : D'accord bye je m'en vais oh et puis je n'amènerai pas mon cellulaire puisque je ne crois pas qu'il va se passer quelque chose. . .  
  
Auteur : Exceeeeleeent !  
  
*Tser c'est comme imprévisible. . .tsss. . .*  
  
Philippe : Moi je vais surfer un peu et puis si ils ne reviennent pas bientôt je vais aller voir et appeler les autorités.  
  
Masbou : Bon ben bye.  
  
Philippe : Adieux ! Heureux de t'avoir connu ! Heu je veux dire salut ! (Hiek. . .Hiek. . . . . .hiek dans sa tête).  
  
*Masbou quitte*  
  
*Revenons à notre cher Hugues*  
  
Hugues, bien intelligent qu'il est, évaluait toutes sortes de possibilités d'évasions possibles. D'abord il pensa au téléphone situé dans la cabine de surveillance, mais ce dernier était en circuit fermé, et de toute façon, il avait été saboté, comme les caméras de surveillance d'ailleurs. Il eût ensuite l'idée d'aller vérifier les fenêtres de sous-sol, qui, malheureusement, s'avérèrent inexistantes. Ensuite il songea, étant donné sa petitesse, de s'évader par les conduits d'aération, mais il s'y objuga puisqu'il trouvait cette idée trop « Classical » mais qu'aussi, à partir du sous-sol il serait difficile de monter dans ces dernier. Il saisit alors une chaise et commenca à « bucher » de toutes ses forces dans la porte de la cage d'escalier verrouillée.  
  
*Mais il buchait, buchait, buuuchaiiiit-ait la-la-la. . .la-la-la*  
  
Il vit la vitre se détruire en un million de fragments, il traversa l'ouverture, ses espoirs ne cessaient de s'amplifier, il montait les escaliers à vive allure lorsqu'il trébucha et se réveilla, encore devant la vitre , intacte, avec la chaise dans ses mains.(Hugues qui a la chaise pas la vitre) Après avoir « buché » pendant plusieurs heures, il perda alors espoir, s'effondra. Après avoir pris un peu de repos, il réalisa que la violence ne menait à rien. Soudain une idée de génie lui vint : « Je vais essayer de m'échapper par la cage à ascenseur. » À l'aide de divers objets qu'il avait trouvé ici et là, il confectionna quelque chose qui lui permit d'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur et les tint ouvertes avec la chaise, quoique un peu endommagée. Il vit que la boite de l'ascenseur se trouvait quelques étages plus haut, immobile. Il commença tranquillement à escalader la cage à l'aide de l'échelle située sur sa paroi. . .  
  
*Allons voir ce qui c'était passer pour Joëlle*  
  
Joëlle s'était que trop ennuyée, de fait le téléphone d'urgence ne fonctionnait point, et elle a eue beau frapper de toutes ses forces dans la porte pendant une heure, rien ne se produisa, personne Ne vint. Elle compris alors qu c'était le moment de se reposer, se calmer, s'évader, soit méditer. Elle entra dans un chôma profond. . .  
  
Après plusieurs heures de méditation, un lourd bruit provenant de plafond vint l'interrompre. Elle avait peur, le bruit ne cessait de s'amplifier. Elle se récrovilla alors dans un coin, craignant le pire. C'est alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lorsqu'elle aperçu, à sa grande surprise, Hugues.  
  
Hugues : Hey ! Joëlle ! Toi aussi ils t'on enfermé ?  
  
Joëlle : Oui, mais qui sont ce « ils » ?  
  
Hugues : Je ne le sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien en prendre connaissance.  
  
Joëlle : Moi également. . .Alors tu pense qu'ils ont fait subir la même chose aux autres ?  
  
Hugues : Je doute fort que oui, malheureusement. . .  
  
Joëlle : Et va-t'on sortir d'ici un jour ?  
  
Hugues : Sûrement, mais j'espère autrement que dans un sac noir. . .  
  
Joëlle : Alors que fait-on ?  
  
Hugues : Ben on cherche des moyens de sortie et les autres. . .  
  
Joëlle : D'accord par où veux-tu aller ?  
  
Hugues : Je propose de monter au dernier étage à l'aide de l'échelle de la cage à ascenseur et d'évaluer la situation une fois là-bas, car il fait chaud ici, penses-tu en être capable ?  
  
Joëlle : Je crois bien que oui ! Je ferai mon possible ça c'est sûr. . .  
  
*Maintenant revenont à Physio en Stulippe (à Philippe en Studio ^^ J'aime particulièrement ces inversions de phrases)*  
  
*Philippe sifflait en surfant*  
  
[La séquence suivante se déroule dans sa tête]  
  
*Fluck. . .k. . .shish. .fluck. . .* (Bruit de la mer frappant les parois de sa tête)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Mais non Philippe c'est une blaaaague ! . . .hahaha. . .bon sa dérive, je continue ^^  
  
Philippe : Alors allons voir la Zone Power Tapis (Surtout pas de plug *Siffle*). . .  
  
Philippe : Bon là ils sont pas revenus, je vais appeler les autorités.  
  
Il arriva pour saisir le téléphone et s'aperçu que toute les lignes étaient coupées. Une seule idée traversa alors la tête de Philippe : « Cours torieux ! Cours ! » Philippe sortit dans le couloir et se mit à courir de toute ses forces. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. C'est alors qu'une jambe sorta de nul-part et le fit trébucher. . .  
  
Il s'assomma la tête contre le sol, et l'impact ne fut pas faible. C'est alors que. . .  
  
Hi ! Hi !  
  
On se reparle au prochain Chap ;)  
  
Carand  
  
J'ai besoin de reviews hein !!!! Et constructives.. :D  
  
Merci à l'avance  
  
Carand  
  
P.S. Le scénario est une idée originale d'Eleclya (Faut pas j'oublie de le dire sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. . .) 


End file.
